


Lesson 1: potions

by Ran_into_the_night



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, D/s undertones, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Het and Slash, Hogwarts!au, Lesbian Sex, Louis in Panties, M/M, Magic, Minor Liam Payne/Danielle Peazer, Minor Perrie Edwards/Zayn Malik, Oral Sex, Pining Louis, Smut, a lot of back and forth with gender pronouns sorry guys, girl!Louis, harry/Louis Hogwarts crack fic that literally no one asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:14:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ran_into_the_night/pseuds/Ran_into_the_night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Boobs, Harry! Boobs!” Louis unbuttons her school shirt, watching Harry’s reaction closely. He’s honestly doing pretty well, considering, but he’s still gawping at Louis like a fish. Louis cups her breasts, giving them a squeeze and letting herself moan at the heightened sensitivity in her nipples, twisting them in her fingers and then bouncing her boobs, watching them jiggle in the mirror. “Bloody hell these things are awesome. You wanna touch?” She wiggles her eyebrows at Harry and does a little shimmy with her shoulders. Harry – who may or may not be about to pass out – still hasn't said a word.</p><p>- Or an obnoxiously self-indulgent hogwarts!au featuring Harry and Louis and fun with a genderswapping potion</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! Hopefully it's worth reading, so if Harry Potter and One Direction are your thing then welcome to my world friends
> 
> This first bit is mostly just intro, smut to come in the next chapter
> 
> Also, for the sake of keeping my morality in check we're gonna pretend Upper years at Hogwarts is a university, as to ensure Harry and Louis are both legal consenting adults. Okay? Okay cool.

“Louis come _on.”_ Harry shouts from across the common room. “If we don’t get this report done Professor Hornby’s gonna have our heads. I don’t want to be writing 3 rolls of parchment the night before it’s due.”

Louis whines from where he’s been playing exploding snap with their friend Liam. “I only just got through Longbottom’s Tentacula paper. Can’t we take a break for once?”

“Of course we can,” Harry says, surprising Louis. Until – “Once you’ve made an outline and got through the first 12 inches.”

Louis pouts his lips and gives Harry the best big, sad eyes he can manage. Harry just glances back down at his paper. “Not gonna work Lou, and you aren’t copying mine. Now come on, sooner the better.”

*

“All right students – your potions should now be down on a low heat and simmering. If they are not an opaque Robin’s egg blue and smell strongly of Hazelnut you’ve gone wrong, and I should expect you by this point to detect the problem and correct it.” Said professor Ridley from the front of the class. By this point in 6th year NEWT potions, most of the cauldrons were successfully filled with sweet smelling, bubbling blue liquid. Professor Ridley wandered the room, inspecting each cauldron and providing advice wherever needed (“Quite good Mr. Malik, Mr. Payne, but a tad too walnuty, try another shrivelfig sliver or two.” “Mr. Horan, you’re stirring your potion the wrong direction. Clockwise dear boy, I don’t know what kind of clocks you’ve been using.” “Ms. Swift were you even paying attention? There was no call for beetle eyes at all! Orange, I say!”) He rounded to Harry and Louis’ cauldron, smelling it and ladling some out to check the consistency. “Very well done boys, near perfect as usual. Ten points to Gryffindor I think.” He smiles at them before leaving to check the rest, and Harry and Louis high five under the table. The pair has been the envy of their potions classes since first year. Harry gave the sorting hat quite a hard time, veering back and forth between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw for two whole minutes before deciding on Gryffindor for him, joking that he’ll fit right in with his Lion’s mane head of hair. Harry would have fit right in in Ravenclaw as well, and has been top of all his classes since first year. Louis, on the other hand, was not as ambitious at school, but found he had a particular proclivity for potions and defense against the dark arts. With luck, he’d become an auror at the end of next year, and Harry hoped to become a healer. The two have been inseparable since first year, when Louis laughed at Harry for screaming and spilling gravy all down his brand new robes at the welcome feast when Nearly headless Nick floated right through him. Harry, bright red with embarrassment and holding back tears, made to get up and leave the Great hall, but Louis grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

 “Hey, it’s alright. I’ve never had a ghost go through me, but I can’t imagine it would be much fun. Let’s get you cleaned up, yeah?” Louis dabbed up the gravy with his napkin, giving Harry the sweetest smile he could manage. “Not so bad right? That’s why we have more. I’m Louis, by the way. Louis Tomlinson.” He stuck out his hand and gave the boy his very best smile. Harry looked up at him a bit timidly and gave him a shy smile.

“M’Harry.” He mumbled, shaking Louis’ hand. “Harry Styles.” Louis’ smile stretched even wider across his face before dropping his hand and turning back to the food in front of them.

“Pie?” He asks, offering Harry a slice, “They’ve got about fifty different kinds! Let’s see how much we can eat before we’re sick.”

And the rest, they say, is history.

Once Professor Ridley has finished his rounds, he returns to the front of the class.

“Now that those are simmering, I’ll use these extra moments to discuss your independent research assignment for the year.” With a flick of his wand, a pile of parchments on Ridley’s desk fly out to lie neatly in front of each student. “The page in front of you is a detailed description of what is expected of you, which we will now go over briefly.

“With your partner, you will choose a potion from the list provided. Each is exceedingly complex and rarely used as a result. Now, not only will you brew the chosen potion, but you will provide a written analysis as well. Most importantly you must provide me with a sample, test it, record the effects, side effects and longevity, and create an effective antidote based on your knowledge of the ingredients used. Keep in mind that none are poisonous or harmful, but do take care to brew them properly. We don’t need any accidents. As some take more than a month to brew, they will be due the first day of March. That should give you all plenty of time to collect your ingredients and begin. Look over the list now and let me know your choice.  First come first serve!”

They all start hastily looking over the list, desperate to get their first choice.

“Hey, how ‘bout this one! It looks easy.”

“No Louis, I don’t well fancy getting stuck as a tree if something goes wrong.”

“Fine then, picky…” Louis gazes over the list some more and one potion in particular catches his eye. “What the bloody hell is gender serum?”

“I really don’t know.” Harry says. “Here, let’s see.” He pulls out his potions textbook, flipping through to ‘G’. “Alright, Gender serum… Aha! Here we go! Gender serum allows for the temporary embodiment of the opposite sex. Wicked! Wanna try it? It’s really complicated, and we’ll have to buy unicorn hair, dragon’s blood and tentacula leaves, but it should be well worth it. We’ll have to see if we can get up the girl’s dorms!”

“Definitely! I’ve always wanted to know how big my boobs would be as a girl. This is gonna be wicked Harry.” Louis says grinning, his eyes gleaming with excitement. “I’ll go tell Ridley, make sure the fire doesn’t get too hot.” He gets up and races to the front, first to claim their potion.

Twenty minutes later, the class is coming to a close and everyone has chosen their potion and is chattering away excitedly. Ridley claps his hands and draws everyone’s attention back in. “I’m glad to see such enthusiasm! I hope this means you will all start promptly. You have four months but leave yourself room for trial and error! Good day boys and girls, I’ll see you back Thursday.” He smiles at them all before leading them out into the corridor. Louis nudges Harry as they head out the door.

“Should we start tonight then? We can go down to visit Hagrid; he’s always got a load of unicorn hair at his hut. And Longbottom’s got a big growth of Tentaculas right now. He loves you; surely he’ll give you a couple for an assignment.” He asks enthusiastically, just as excited as before. Harry laughs, but nods his agreement.

“I’ll send mum an owl and see if she can send up some dragon’s blood. She’s usually pretty willing for stuff like this.”  The two boys walk into the great hall, sitting at the Gryffindor table and squeezing in easily beside their three best friends. Liam, also a Gryffindor, is deep in a discussion about the recent Ireland vs. England Quidditch match with Niall, a blond Hufflepuff boy they got to know during second year. Zayn, a Ravenclaw boy Louis grew up with, is sitting next to the two with his nose buried deep in his transfiguration book. “Alright?” Harry asks the boys once they’re settled. “What did you guys pick? Me and Lou got _Gender Serum_. It’s a gender swapping potion! Gonna be a right laugh, getting to be a girl for a while.”

“Li and I got Liquid Luck. _Really_ difficult, but that’ll be a bloody riot, innit?” Zayn says, letting his attention leave his textbook and join in the other’s excitement. Niall frowns though, looking bemused.

“Me n’ Jaimie couldn’t decide and waited too long. Got stuck with some stupid thing tha’ turns yah into a talkin’ tree. Bloody useless if y’ask me. No wonder no one ever uses it.” He stuffs about half his sandwich into his mouth before continuing. “Not a hard potion though I don’ think, although you gotta let it stew a whole lunar cycle. We’ll probably start soon. Antidote’s gonna be the hard part I reckon.”

“Harry and I are gonna start as soon as his mum sends up Dragon’s blood. It’s gonna be great.” Louis says, beaming across at Harry.

“Oh! That reminds me!” Harry jumps up from the table, grabs his book bag and stuffs the last of his sandwich in his mouth. “I’ll run up to the Owlery right now and send mum a letter. I’ve gotta drop by the dorm too, So I’ll meet up with you guys later for transfiguration. See you in Arithmancy Zayn.” He smiles and waves at them all before racing out of the Great Hall. Then, all three turn on Louis.

“Lou,” Zayn starts, looking at Louis with his eyebrows raised. “You know this is perfect, right? Like, exactly what you need?” Louis suddenly becomes very interested in his glass of pumpkin juice.

“No idea what you’re on about mate.” He says, playing dumb in vain because really, they already know. Liam gives him a look somewhere between skeptical and pitying. Louis doesn't want it, but he knows he’s been hopelessly pining for his best friend for five years too long.

“Lou for the smartest wizard in our year, Harry’s really, really thick. You guys have been friends for so long that he’s probably in love with you and doesn’t even realise it. You’re going to be a girl. You’re going to have a completely different body. You can flaunt it ‘cause it’s new and different. Point is, this gives you an excuse to be up front about it now like you haven’t been able to before.” Liam says.

And really, Louis can see his point.

“I’ll think about it.” He says anyway, face now very pink. “It’s gonna be weird enough being a girl as it is.”

“Tha’ makes it even be’er!” Niall exclaims around a mouthful of bread and turkey.  “If you can convince him that you need help gettin’ used to it, you’re set mate.” He makes a rude gesture involving his tongue and two spread fingers, while Liam pretends to grab his own boobs and Zayn makes kissy faces at him.

Louis hates his friends. He really does.

*

Harry and Louis make quick work of convincing Hagrid and Professor Longbottom to donate the unicorn hair and tentacula leaves, and six days later a package comes in from Harry’s mum, containing a phial of dragon’s blood and a big box of pastries from a bakery in Harry’s home town.  Munching away happily on cakes and sweet rolls, the boys start to seriously look into their potion.

“Okay,” Harry says with his eyebrows furrowed and his bottom lip drawn between his teeth in concentration. Louis thinks he looks quite cute, but forces his attention back to their task at hand. “So adding the first bits will be fine, the bat spleens and snake fangs and everything else go first, and let it boil on a high flame for four and five-eighths days. It’s the tentacula leaves and dragon’s blood that make it tricky. We need to add a drop of dragon’s blood, then stir once counter-clockwise and wait 15 minutes. Then we add half a tentacula leaf and stir three times clockwise then wait 20 minutes. We have to do that until the potion is thick and a violent shade of magenta and spewing yellow bubbles.

“Alright, so we should wait until Tuesday then, and use Saturday afternoon and evening to get the rest going. After that we let it rest for exactly thirteen hours, off heat, and add the unicorn hair. If we’ve done everything right, it _should_ be lavender, smooth, and smell of treacle. Sounds not so bad to me.”

Harry finds out he was wrong, however, come Saturday afternoon. It turns out tentacula leaves are very reluctant to join dragon’s blood, and they kept trying to sneak away. They also learned that if you don’t stir the leaves in right away, they try to jump back out of the cauldron and snap you on the nose. By the time they managed to wrangle all the ingredients together, the timer they set went off and the boys worked frantically to get the next leaf cut and stirred in, and by 11:30 that night the liquid in their cauldron was a screaming pink-purple and emitting foul smelling, acid yellow bubbles. Sweaty and exhausted, they removed their cauldron from the heat and set it in one of the store cupboards to rest, and retreated to the Gryffindor common room. The common room is packed; it is Saturday night after all, but Harry and Louis head straight upstairs to their dorm.

“That was bloody _awful_!” Louis whined as they climbed the stairs. “A lot of the other ones take a long time to stew, but that took ages to get the right colour.”

“I know! No wonder people don’t make it very often, and we have to go back tomorrow to add the Unicorn hair at exactly 12:33. Here’s hoping everything worked…”

Harry pulls off his bag and drops it beside his four poster bed, pulling off his robes before climbing into bed in just his tight black boxer briefs. Louis tries not to look, turning his back and thinking hard about the time in third year when a bunch of rebellious teenage mandrakes got into some Bubotuber pustules overnight. Nasty business, that was. Feeling 80% sure his body was back in his control, he took off his clothes as well before removing his contact lenses – Muggles are bloody geniuses, honestly – and moving to crawl under his own blankets before hearing Harry’s small whimper of protest. He turns back around, eyebrows raised. Harry doesn’t even bother to look bashful, just gives a small “come cuddle” with his puppy dog face and throws back the blankets in invitation. Louis just smiles and climbs in, not like this is anything new to them. What? They’re very tactile friends and have been for years. Harry curls himself around Louis as soon as he’s in, covering him in long lanky limbs.

“You’re always so warm, you octopus.” Louis argues, mostly for the sake of it. He snuggles back into Harry’s broad chest anyway.

“Shhh… You love my cuddles.” Harry tightens his hold on Louis and presses a gentle kiss into his shoulder. “Good night Lou” He whispers before settling back onto his pillow, both of them drifting off quickly.

“Night Haz.”


	2. testing time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUT! 
> 
> Also this fic/series is my baby in a big way so I may or may not have come up with what I think the boy's wands would be woops (They'll be at the bottom if you're interested - if not ignore me and keep reading)

The next morning after a quick lunch Harry and Louis rushed down to the potions room to get the unicorn hairs ready for 12:33. Sitting and staring at the clock anxiously, they counted down the minutes until finally the proper moment came.

“Okay,” Harry says, eyebrows furrowed and bottom lip pulled between his teeth. He really needs to stop doing that if Louis hopes to get anywhere in life. “Okay, ready? One at a time, stirring twice clockwise after each hair.”

They add the hairs carefully, and after the final two stirs they watch the potion turn a lovely lavender. They let out a collective sigh of relief.

“Haz… I think we did it.” He stares at the potion slightly awed and a lot excited. He turns to smile at Harry. “How many doses does this potion make?”

“Um, well minus the test sample for Ridley, There should be six more.” Harry says while ladling out even portions of the pretty lavender potion into glass phials for storage.

“Wicked, this is gonna be so much fun mate.” Harry glances over at Louis, who has a wicked smile on his face. “Wanna test it tonight? It’s Sunday, so Jaimie’s gonna be sneaking around with Alison anyway and we can totally get Liam to go stay with Zayn. Just, you know, in case anything goes wrong we don’t have to do it in front of anyone else.”

“Sure!” Harry says with a bright smile. “I think that’s great. I’m really excited honestly, always kinda wondered what I’d look like as a girl.”

“Brilliant, let’s go then!” Louis says, and they race back to the dorms together.

*

They wander up the stairs to their bunks and as expected Jaimie, the only other Gryffindor boy in their dorm besides Liam, is nowhere to be seen. They suspect he meets up with his Ravenclaw girlfriend Alison in the prefect’s bathroom, but, whatever. Not a bad place for a bath (sex). Liam, though, is stripping out of his school shirt and sliding into a comfy looking jumper, and turns around when he hears the other boys enter.

“Y’alright?” he asks with a nod of his head. “How’d things go then?”

“Great! It looks perfect honestly, we’re about to test it out now!” Harry exclaims excitedly. Liam raises his eyebrows at Louis in a private question. Louis just blushes and looks at his toes.

“Sounds great guys. I’m just about to go meet up with Danielle, she asked me if I wanted to go finish our star charts together…” He trails off with the hints of a flush on his cheeks. Louis aww’s at him and earns a pillow thrown at his head. “Anyways we’ll be out there for a while. Good luck lads.” He turns away from Harry and wiggles his eyebrows at Louis, mouthing “GET IT” at him silently. Louis just pretends the wall behind his head is extraordinarily fascinating. Harry breaks his concentration though.

“Alright, d’you wanna go first? Or should I?” Harry asks, biting his lip again and looking at Louis expectantly. Louis’ gonna lose it, honestly.

“I’ll go first? If it’s all the same to you. I really am quite excited.” Harry nods and hands one of the phials to Louis. Louis unstoppers it, looking curiously at the contents before turning his gaze back on Harry. “Well, cheers mate.” He tips the phial towards Harry before taking down the dose of sweet potion in one long swallow. For a moment he doesn’t feel anything, but then he feels his whole body turn to jelly, his skin tingling all over as his body shifts. He feels the chest of his shirt tightening and his trousers hang more slack on his frame, the legs and his shirt sleeves now much too long. Louis is quite small as a girl too, apparently, but still curvy and well-endowed. He seems to have shrunk down about 3 inches, hair grown straight in choppy layers down to his shoulders. He looks down and realizes that he forgot one quite important factor in this though: boobs. His breasts are a good size for his frame, a perky C cup. They’re stretching his shirt obscenely, buttons straining and nipples peeking through the thin white fabric of his button down. Harry, on his part, looks to be somewhere between shock and serious arousal.

“Cool!” Louis shouts, running for the mirror to take in his new body. The first thing he does is reach down between his legs, feeling nothing but smooth skin where his dick really should be. “Harry! It’s actually gone! I’ve got a proper pussy and everything!” Louis exclaims happily, relishing the deep blush that’s now gracing Harry’s cheeks, not missing the casual way Harry’s now trying to cover his crotch. So naturally, he picks it up a notch. He wiggles out of his trousers and admires the way his bum – which really hasn’t changed much, honestly – looks in his tight boxer briefs which now have much more room through the front.

“Boobs, Harry! Boobs!” Louis unbuttons his school shirt, watching Harry’s reaction closely. He’s honestly doing pretty well, considering, but he’s still gawping at Louis like a fish. Louis cups her breasts, giving them a squeeze and letting herself moan at the heightened sensitivity in her nipples, twisting them in her fingers and then bouncing her boobs, watching them jiggle in the mirror. “Bloody hell these things are awesome. You wanna touch?” She wiggles her eyebrows at Harry and does a little shimmy with her shoulders. Harry – who may or may not be about to pass out – still hasn’t said a word.

“Fuck, Lou. I don’t even…” Harry trails off, so Louis takes a dive in the deep end and walks over to him slowly, stopping right in front of him and taking both of Harry’s hands in her own. She squeezes them gently in what she hopes is an encouraging way, before bringing them up to cup her brand new breasts. Harry takes a sharp breath in through his nose, squeezing just the slightest bit and running his thumbs gently over the buds of Louis’ perky pink nipples. Louis lets her head fall back, whimpering as the sensation sends a shiver down her spine and an unfamiliar heat and wetness gathering between her thighs.

“Holy fuck this is weird. So good though, Jesus Christ Harry.” Louis’ using what’s left of her focus now to stay standing, not even registering the breathy moans coming from her mouth. Harry starts twisting Louis’ nipples between his thumbs and pointer fingers, gaining confidence as Louis squirms more and her moans and whimpers get louder. “Shit Harry, stop teasing. Fuck, please.” She’s begging now, desperate for it and wet in a way she doesn’t even understand. “Kiss me, please. God, please fucking kiss me.”

So Harry kisses her. It’s a little hesitant to start, but Harry wants it just as much as Louis does and it turns hungry and desperate fast. Harry moans into her mouth, gripping Louis tight by the hips and pulling her flush against his chest. Louis wraps her arms around Harry’s neck, tangling her fingers into his hair. She pushes her hips up to meet Harry’s, feeling Harry’s cock through his jeans hot and hard against her bare stomach and drawing a groan out of Harry as he pulls his mouth away.

“Fuck Lou, such a pretty girl. Want you so bad. Always fucking wanted you so bad.” Harry admits quietly, pressing wet kisses along the soft skin beneath Louis’ jaw before sucking a love bite into the sensitive skin at the crook of Louis’ neck where it meets her shoulder.

Louis moans out loud, feeling more and more desperate to be touched by the second. “Harry – fuck I’m so fucking wet. Don’t even know what’s happening. Please do something, need you to do something.” The wetness between her legs is overwhelming and her crotch is throbbing, the new sensations bombarding Louis’ body with lust and need and desire. Louis starts scrambling to get Harry naked – needs to feel his skin on her own or she’ll explode. “ _Please_ baby, need something – your fingers, anything.”

Louis fumbles with the button on Harry’s jeans as Harry yanks his t-shirt off his body, then helps Louis make quick work of his jeans and pants and quickly stripping Louis out of her own.

“Fucking hell Louis, you shave?” He asks, taking in the expanse of silky smooth skin in front of him.

“Sort of? I’ve never liked the hair, so when I learned the spell for my face I just kind of... kept going” Louis says, blushing a little under Harry’s gaze.

“You’re fucking gorgeous Lou, gonna make you feel so good. You want my cock? Want me to fuck you baby? You beg so pretty for it." Harry’s tone has dropped to one deep and blown with arousal, surrounding Louis and guiding her backwards towards his bed. Louis whimpers as Harry continues kissing her neck, twisting Louis’ nipples harder and overloading Louis’ senses. “Only for me though, isn't it? You're _my_ pretty girl. We’ll have to get you some panties, dress you up for me next time, then I’ll come all over your ass in those pretty little panties.”  Louis’ shocked by the possessiveness dripping out of Harry’s words, but one thing in particular stands out: _next time._

Harry wants to do this again.

Harry might want to do this with Louis as a boy.

God damn it, Louis needs Harry to be inside her _yesterday._ She drops back onto the bed, legs bent at the knees and spread with her feet flat on the mattress, twisting her puffy red nipples in her fingers and arching her back off the bed in invitation.

 “Harry touch me _please_ – need you so bad. Want you to fuck me, wanna feel you, please baby _.”_  She gasps, looking up at the boy in front of her with hungry eyes. Harry’s cock is leaking and red and Louis’ honestly impressed with his restraint.

“Jesus fucking – God yeah baby, fuck, just – _fuck_ – gimme a sec.” Harry turns and goes in search of his jeans, pulling his wand out of the pocket. He turns to the room first and casts “ _Muffliato,”_ because you never know when one of the boys will come back. He walks to the bed and presses the tip of his wand gently to the skin of Louis’ lower stomach between her hips, and reciting carefully and quietly “ _tueri fecundatio”_ – a spell Louis knows will protect her from getting pregnant which – good call on Harry’s part, always smart and considerate even when he looks like he might explode with how hard he is.

He lies his wand down on the bedside table and crawls onto the bed, drawing the curtains closed around them and then kneeling between Louis’ spread legs, taking in the expanse of his beautiful best friend laid out before him.

“Lou I haven’t, like – you’ll be my first, you know? I’ve done other stuff but…” Louis cuts him off.

“I’ve lived with you for six years harry, I literally know how many pairs of socks you own. _I know Haz,_ and you know that I haven’t either. I want this. Harry, I’ve been in love with you for five years. You’ve just been too dense to realize, idiot.” Louis bites her lip and gives Harry a shy, fond smile. Harry pauses, seeming genuinely shocked.

“Wait, really? But I’ve – I’m in love with you too though! Why didn’t anyone tell me!” Louis’ heart pounds at the admission, but she’s waited long enough, the rest of this conversation can wait until later. She wraps her legs around Harry’s hips, pulling him into her so he slumps forward with his arms on either side of Louis’ head, holding him up. Louis uses her legs to pull Harry’s hips down and grind into her, letting him feel just how wet she is for him for the first time. Harry groans low in his throat and lets his head drop to Louis’ shoulder. Louis twists her fingers through his curls and tugs hard enough to make Harry moan and rut up against her, sending a wave of pleasure through her core as his cock slides right against her clit.

“Feel that? How wet I am? S’all for you baby. This is what you fucking do to me Harry.” She whispers, and Harry moans again and kisses her hard before pressing kisses down Louis’ neck and collar bones, then stopping to suck one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth while twisting the other between his fingers. Louis gasps and arches her back into the feeling, so wet now she can practically feel it dripping. “ _Please_ Harry fuck me.”

Harry’s gotten over his hesitation apparently, and just looks up at Louis with a smirk playing across his face. Harry tsks and flicks Louis’ nipples hard, drawing out a surprised noise somewhere between a squeak and a gasp.

“Don’t be greedy, baby. Good girls wait and take what they’re given. Are you gonna be a good girl for me Louis?” He whispers, voice lower and rougher than she’s ever heard it. Louis’ so turned on now she can hardly help but squeeze her eyes shut and lets out a breathy whine as her head falls back against the pillow. Harry attacks Louis’ mouth with his own, rolling his hips down so his cock rubs against Louis’ clit on every thrust.

“That’s right Lou,” He whispers against her lips, “Gonna take care of my baby. Gonna make my baby girl feel so good.” Harry moves down Louis’ body, pushing her legs open wider before leaning down and licking a wide stripe right across her clit. Louis gasps and tries to squirm away from the feeling  – this is like nothing she’s ever experienced in her life, pleasure so intense and concentrated she feels like she’s gonna explode on the inside. Harry sucks on Louis’ clit and slides two fingers inside her, thrusting them in and out slowly and curling his fingers like he’s looking for something when Louis feels an almost unbearable pleasure starting up from inside her, completely separate from her clit, but working together with it. Holy fuck. 

Harry sucks and licks at Louis’ clit while he pounds his fingers in hard and fast, rubbing mercilessly against Louis’ G-spot. Louis feels like her nervous system is going to overload and burn out. She’s squirming uncontrollably, legs shaking and lost in the feeling somewhere between _toomuch_ and _holyfuckneverfuckingstop_. Harry doesn’t give her a choice though, pinning Louis’ hips down with his free arm and continuing his assault on Louis’ nerves. Louis can feel an unfamiliar heat building wildly inside her, pushing her further and further towards and end she can’t even identify. Louis’ practically screaming, fists holding tight to the sheets and body thrashing. Harry adds a third finger to the two already working inside of her and Louis moans loud at the stretch, so fucking full of Harry’s fingers and all she wants is more. Harry continues working his fingers at a brutal pace, but lifts up to look at how fucked out Louis is; face red, lips swollen and eyes squeezed shut, her hair fanned out around her head like a halo.

“Look so beautiful like this baby. So fucking wrecked just from my fingers, so fucking loud for me. I bet you’re close love. Wanna see you come, wanna feel it all over my hands. Wanna hear my baby girl screaming my name, want everyone to hear how good my pretty little girl is for me.” Louis can’t even fathom how this body can make her feel even more pleasure than she is right now, but she does and she’s breathing erratically, can’t even make proper noises anymore her system is so overwhelmed. Harry leans back down and sucks on Louis’ clit again, _hard,_ and that’s it. Louis’ orgasm hits her and it’s nothing like coming like a boy. It hits her body like a tidal wave, crashing through her and spreading through her body, lighting up every nerve like a livewire. She feels like her nerves are bursting, and it doesn’t stop either. Harry keeps his fingers moving but pulls off Louis’ clit, figuring it’ll get oversensitive fast, and Louis keeps coming, hitting her in wave after wave and never letting her come down. Louis’ pretty sure she’s incoherent, babbling a constant stream of _Harryharryharryharrypleaseharryplease._

Harry pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock, sliding easily into Louis’ wet heat and focusing all his energy on not coming straight away at Louis’ soft, tight wet walls surrounding his neglected, throbbing cock.

“Fuuuck baby you feel unbelievable. So fucking tight.” Harry pulls back and thrusts in again hard, punching a moan out of Louis for how perfectly full she feels, so sensitive but so good still. Harry watches his cock disappear into Louis again and again. “God you’re so fucking perfect for me. So lovely, my beautiful girl. I’m so fucking close already. Not gonna last, holy hell.” Harry hooks Louis’ legs over his shoulders, leaning in close and attaching his lips to Louis’ as he pounds in harder and faster, his thrusts getting erratic as he hurtles closer to his release. Louis still feels like she never stopped coming, waves of pleasure still crashing over her senses.

“So close baby. Oh god, I’m gonna cum. Gonna fill you up, want you to feel it. Make you mine, my pretty little girl.” And Louis moans louder, Harry’s words getting to her.

“Want that, oh god, want you to fill me up. Wanna be your good girl, wanna be yours _. Please!_ ” Louis whimpers, and that’s what sends Harry over the edge, groaning low in the back of his throat and sucking hard on Louis’ neck as he comes, thrusting half-heartedly a few more times through his orgasm and Louis gasps as she feels it, never wanting Harry to pull out or stop feeling exactly the way she is right in this moment. Harry pulls out after another minute though, holding Louis’ jaw gently and pressing a sweet kiss to her lips before resting their foreheads together as they both try to calm their breathing. Eventually Harry rolls off Louis and onto his back, pulling Louis with him so her head is pillowed against his chest. He presses a gentle kiss to the top of her head.

“I really fucking love you, Lou.” Louis hums happily and kisses Harry’s chest.

“I love you too Haz.” Louis snuggles further into Harry’s side and Harry tightens his arms around Louis’ little body. “Guess what though?”  Louis looks up at him with a smirk and Harry furrows his eyebrows.

“What?” He asks and Louis’ smirk broadens.

“Your turn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their wands: (I'm such a nerd good god)
> 
> Harry: Black Walnut, phoenix feather, 11 inches, bendy  
> Niall: Dogwood, unicorn hair, 13 inches, reasonably pliant  
> Louis: English oak, dragon heartstring, 14 inches, rather rigid  
> Liam: pear, unicorn hair, 10 inches, rigid  
> Zayn: Ebony, phoenix feather, 10.5 inches, somewhat flexible
> 
> I spent like a solid hour when I started writing this deciding on wand characteristics based on their personalities and what I imagined their careers would be I swear I have an active social life okay bye


	3. bras?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically filler, I swear I didn't abandon it I just have a horrific combination of procrastination and writers block forgive me

After a quick nap, Harry and Louis realize that they should probably find some girl’s uniforms to borrow for the time being. Harry sends off a patronus to Zayn, asking him to bring Perrie by, Louis throwing on a baggy sweater and pajama pants in the meantime. Zayn whistles at Lou when he walks in the room.

“Look at the rack on you bro. I’d hit that.” He says with a smirk and a wiggle of his eyebrows, earning him a glare from Harry and a smack around the head from Perrie.

“No sexualizing your best friend.” Perrie reprimands him. “Especially in front of his…” she eyes the dark red marks around Harry’s collarbones and raises an eyebrow. “…Boyfriend?”

Harry flushes red and shifts the collar of his shirt.

“Um, yeah. Boyfriend.” He shrugs, nonchalant, but the giddy grin he’s failing to hide gives him away.

“Fucking finally man! We were wondering when you two were gonna get your shit together. The both of you were pathetic, honestly.” Zayn smirks at the both of them, “Niall owes me five galleons ’cause it happened before Christmas. Liam owes me ten, because it happened before seventh year.”

“You bet on how long it would take us to get together.” Louis deadpans, unimpressed.

“Are you actually surprised bro? At least I had faith in you guys.”

“I guess. Anyway,” Louis turns to Perrie expectantly. “Clothes? Clothes would be good. I don’t actually know when this is gonna wear off. I’m gonna have to get a note from Ridley explaining the situation so I can actually go to my classes tomorrow.”

“Yeah. I brought you a pair of trousers and a skirt. You can try them both if you want. I took the dungeon tunnel to Hogsmeade with your sister and got you a bra and some panties. Figured you’d be around her size so we went with that.” She pauses at the look of horror on Louis’ face. “Weird, I know. But it was our best bet. And here’s a blouse for you, too.”

Louis smiles at Perrie gratefully. “Thanks Pez, I’ll get it all back when, you know,” he gestures to himself vaguely, “ _this_ is back to normal.”

“Don’t even worry about it babe.” She says with a soft smile. “Besides, the panties are yours to keep.” She adds with a wink, Harry making a choking sound and Zayn making an abrupt move towards the door.

“OKAY. That was more than I ever needed to imagine.” He says with a grimace, grabbing Perrie’s hand and moving to leave. “We’ll see you guys at dinner. So, you know, have fun or whatever.” They wave and make their way out of the dorm, leaving Harry and Louis on their own again.

“I’ll just try these and we can go grab some dinner, yeah?” Louis says to Harry, slipping out of his jumper and picking up the bra, a pretty lavender colour covered in black lace. He rubs the fabric between his fingers, appreciating the silky softness of the inside, the part that will lie against his skin. He awkwardly tries to struggle into it for a while, before giving up and doing up the clips in front where he can see them, spinning it around and sliding the straps over his shoulders once he’s managed to get it done up. “Don’t know how girls manage that, honestly.” He mutters to himself, turning to the bag of panties Perrie brought for him and pointedly not thinking about how one of his best friends and his sister bought them for him. There’s 3 pairs, all of them soft looking and so _pretty_. One of them is a lace thong in a pretty sky blue and he thinks it’ll probably look great against his skin tone. The next is a pale peachy pink, soft cotton with dark pink lace edges that looks like it’ll cover at least most of his bum. The last seems to match his bra, all black lace with a little lavender bow on the front. They don’t look quite like a thong but they aren’t as substantial as the pink ones either, he thinks it’s what he’s heard called “cheeky”. He pulls off his pajama pants and slides the soft black lace up his legs, feeling the back ride up his bum a little bit and adjusts them until it’s comfortable. He hears Harry’s sharp intake of breath behind him, and his little whimper when Louis turns around completely to face him.  He’s sitting on his bed rubbing lightly at the crotch of his pants. Louis smirks.

“Do you like it Harry?” she asks, making a show of swaying her hips and licking her lips as she walks over to where Harry is sitting on his bed, bending over in front of him with her hands on his shoulders, faces only a breathe apart. Harry's eyes are hooded, his breathing unsteady. 

"Do you like seeing your girl in panties? Hm? What about when I'm a boy, Harry? Do you want to see me all dressed up for you? wanna see the way my cock would stretch out the front?" She moves her hand back to grab a fist full of curls, tugging his head back to trail kisses along his jaw and pulling a deep groan from his throat. She runs a hand slowly down his body, rubbing teasingly through his pants where his cock is straining to get out.

"You said something about coming all over my ass in my pretty panties? Was that it?" She kisses down his throat, his pulse thundering under her ministrations. "Cause I'll give you anything you ask for love." She gives his cock one last squeeze before pecking him on the cheek and wandering back across the room, throwing on one of the borrowed blouses and skirt to wear down to dinner. Harry, on the other hand, looks to be recovering. 

"Chop chop mister, don't want to be late to dinner." Louis says over her shoulder with a wink, flouncing out of the room on a well-fucked high and giggling as she goes. Harry flops down on his back, groaning to himself half in wonder and half in frustration at everything that is Louis, before thinking hard about the state of his step dad's feet until his erection has flagged enough to be around other people. If Louis wants to play though, Harry can definitely play. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean no offense to Robin's feet


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you're still here, hi hello. I procrastinate and come back to this fic when I get inspired. Why am I like this?

Louis made it down to the great hall happy and feeling good about ten minutes before Harry. Harry, for his part, waltzes down to their table looking casual and unaffected, but the look he levels Louis with is full of heat. Louis squirms in her chair, feeling herself starting to get wet just thinking about what Harry will do to her when they're alone again. He never fully considered how responsive this body could be, how quickly and physically women can get aroused with no one being able to tell. No one except Harry, clearly, who's cataloguing every little squirm and the way Louis is breathing faster. He leans over, letting his lips just barely brush the shell of Louis' ear.

"That wasn't very kind, baby. Getting me all riled up and then leaving me alone." Louis shivers at the breath on her ear, swaying unconsciously closer into Harry while trying to pretend she's still listening to Zayn. "Would you like it if I teased you when you couldn't do anything about it? Bring you close to the edge and then pull you back? What if I just left you so close that you have no choice but to sit while you soak through your panties, hm?"

Harry wraps his fingers around the inside of Louis' thigh, running his hand up underneath the hem of her skirt until his pinky is just barely brushing the damp lace of her underwear. Louis steels herself, hiding behind her glass of pumpkin juice and trying to appear unaffected while Niall prattles on about something, but Louis couldn't tell you what to save her life. Harry's rubbing back and forth against her clit gently through the lace, and the friction of the fabric when she's already so wet is driving Louis mad. She can feel it on the thighs now, and Merlin help her it better not show through her skirt. 

When Louis goes to stand up and make a quick escape back to their dorm, Harry only tightens his hand around her thigh and keeps her planted where she is on the bench. 

"Do you want to be good for me Lou? If you do, you'll stay right where you are until I say so." He's giving her an out, Louis sees, an opportunity to cut this off, but Louis  _wants_ to be good for Harry, is getting wetter thinking about how surrounded they are, how helpless to her own arousal. She shakes her head subtly. 

"Wanna be good for you." She breathes into his ear. His eyes shut momentarily, and then his hand is back to work, working over her clit infuriatinging gently, and driving her closer to the edge while he eats his dinner, the picture of composed. Louis can barely keep quiet, keeping her face down into her food and focusing on making her breathing steady. Harry continues like that, sometimes pulling his hand away completely, for a few minutes, sometimes letting his fingers dip beneath the lace and rubbing against Louis directly. By the time everyone around her has finished their dessert, Louis is sweating, flushed and so wet she's dripping. Harry leans into her ear again, letting go of her thigh and whispering "go, but don't cum," into her ear. Louis bolts from the table, making her way to the Gryffindor common room faster than she thinks she ever has in her life.

Louis gets her fingers on herself the second she's back in her common room, working her clit over desperately until she feels like she's going to come. The build up is so strong, and stopping feels like coming down from an electric shock. She lies on her back, panting, and wraps her hands around the posters of her bed to keep herself from touching. She's so desperate she can't think, just knows that she needs Harry  _now_. 

When Harry walks into their dorm, he performs the same spells he did earlier, before even acknowledging Louis. Once done, he turns to her, taking in his beautiful partner all spread out and flushed, hands on the headboard like an invitation for Harry to wreck her. He climbs onto the bed, spreading Louis' legs to fit between them and taking her wrists, pulling them down from the headboard and holding them beside her head. 

"Did you cum baby? Or were you good for me?" Harry asks, rubbing his thumbs in gentle circles on her wrists. 

"Was good Hazza, promise." Louis slurs, letting her eyes flutter shut and spreading her legs open further. 

"Good Lou, so good for me." Harry kisses Louis gently, Louis responding eagerly and whining in her throat. Harry lets go of her hands and she wraps them back around the best posts immediately, which - interesting.

"Did you want me to tie you up for real Lou? Gonna let me do what I want to you?" Louis nods eagerly, whining for Harry when he gets up to dig 2 ties out of his trunk.

Harry put the ties on the mattress beside Louis, unbuttoning her blouse and taking it off, along with her bra before attaching her hands firmly to the headboard with his ties. He presses a gentle kiss to her lips once he's done, before moving down her body and passing his thumbs over Louis perky nipples, following each with his lips and sucking the delicate bud into his mouth. He continues down, trailing kisses along Louis torso until he reaches her skirt, unbuttoning the fabric and sliding it and her panties down and over her hips. He wastes no time spreading Louis thighs and taking in the slick skin laid out before him, before sliding a finger between her lips and around her clit. Louis moans loudly, startled by the sudden stimulation, and when Harry looks back up her face is flushed and her chest is heaving. If he can spend his whole life making Louis this fucked out, he'll die happy. He slides two fingers inside her, going for her g-spot right away. Louis bucks her hips, moving into Harry's fingers and rocking hard. Harry lies his arm across Louis' hips, pinning them to the bed while he pumps his fingers into her mercilessly. Louis' getting louder now, thrashing her arms back and forth where they're tied to the bed. She sounds like she's getting close. 

"I want you to tell me when you're gonna come baby girl, can you do that for me?

"Fuck Harry, fuck I'm so close. Gonna come, please." Louis can feel it burning inside her, just needing one last push to get her over the edge. Harry lets his thumb drag around her clit once, making Louis moan obscenely again before taking his hands away completely. Louis screams, her body protesting after getting so close again only to be ripped back from her orgasm. Her hips thrash and Harry kisses her quiet, soothing his hands up and down her waist. Louis is still whimpering when Harry takes her nipples between his fingers, twisting and squeezing. 

"Do you like letting me do this babe? Like letting me take you so close before I pull you back? You can tell me if it's too much Lou." 

Louis lets his head clear before responding, realizing that this is probably actually an important conversation. "I mean it's kind of terrible, but I actually really like it? It keeps getting stronger each time, and I like letting you control what I'm feeling. I want to say stop but I don't really want you to stop, if that makes sense?" 

Harry leans up and kisses him, "okay, a safe word. We need a safe word babe. Also, to talk about this more later." Harry lets his hips rock down once, the rough fabric of his trousers making Louis moan again. "Fuck, what's your word babe?" 

"Pineapple." Louis responds, not even needing to think about it. 

"Pineapple, okay," Harry leaves a series of quick kisses on Louis' lips. "I love you, so much. And I love that I can do this for you." He kisses Louis once more, before taking off his own pants and sliding his cock into Louis' slick heat. The feeling around him is intoxicating, and only magnified when Louis moans and clenches around Harry inside her. 

"Fuck Harry, I feel like I'm so close already. You feel so good, oh god." Harry drives in faster, tilting Louis' hips up to try and angle himself towards her g-spot. It works, apparently, because Louis almost screams and pulls hard at her restraints. "Gonna come Harry, oh god I'm gonna come right now." 

Harry pulls out again and Louis wants to cry, might actually be crying, and Harry peppers kisses all over her face. "So good for me baby. So, so good. Been such a good girl, waiting to come when I let you." 

"Please Harry, need to come. Please let me come." Louis begs. "Want your cock Hazza, wanna come with you inside me. 

"Mm you beg so pretty baby. But you'll come how I tell you. You can come whenever you want now, but ask before you do. Sound good?" Louis nods his head. 

"Yes sir. Be good and tell you." And fuck but Harry didn't think he'd get off on that, having Louis call him sir. Oh god. But that's something for another time.

Harry goes back in with his fingers, driving three back into Louis' heat and sucking hard on her clit. It's only a minute before Louis starts to lose it. 

"Gonna come Haz, please, can I?" Harry takes his mouth off her long enough to answer.  

"You can baby, come Lou." And Louis cries with relief when her body is finally allowed to let the waves of pleasure wash over her, sensitive and heightened after being denied. Harry pushes her through with the fingers inside her, before replacing his fingers with his cock and keeping Louis riding her high with the feeling of him inside her. Harry finally lets himself focus on his cock, grinding into Louis fast and hard, his arms and shoulders straining. He rubs a thumb over her clit once more, and it's the way Louis spasms around him at the renewed and overwhelming pleasure that gets him there. He comes inside Louis, grinding deep and slow and filling her up. Louis sighs contentedly, Harry untying her wrists so she can wrap herself around him like a Koala, grinding up gently onto his cock while they both ride through the afterschocks. 

"Thank you Hazza, love you." They kiss gently, Harry pushing the hair back from Louis' forehead while whispering how good he is, how perfect he's been. They fall asleep like that, wrapped up together in Louis' bunk until they're woken up suddenly by a horrified scream and Liam's retreating back. I guess no one thought to close the curtains. Oops? 

 


End file.
